


My life would suck without you

by Elisexyz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: If Skye wanted to be childish and give him the silent treatment, then so be it.





	My life would suck without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a giant AU. Ward isn't Hydra because I say so, there's no Team Bus, but Coulson hired Skye as a counsultant anyway, and that's how she met Ward. Now they are ~~mostly~~ happily married, he's still working solo and she's on her way to be a level one operative.  
>  Or in other words. I wanted Skyeward fluff. I made it happen. ~~And I am so bad at fic titles, dear _god_.~~

 

Skye holds grudges like nobody else he’s ever met. Not because she’s not good at forgiving, she’s just annoyingly good at being petty and she _knows_ it.

Which is why Grant is sure that he won’t be receiving any phone call from his wife for the foreseeable future: he left in the early morning, and even though he was completely sure that she was awake – he can recognize her patterns of breathing effortlessly by now – she kept her back turned on him. And hell, the sun wasn’t even up, he got about five hours of sleep that doesn’t really deserve to be labelled as such and he was about to spend the next couple of days with _Connor_ , one of the most obnoxious field agents he’s had the misfortune of working with.

He wasn’t feeling very _charitable_ , certainly not enough to make the first move and apologize. If Skye wanted to be childish and give him the silent treatment, then so be it.

But now, standing on a Quinjet and getting ready to shoot it out in hostile territory, he can’t shake off the feeling that he _should_ call.

Thinking about his imminent death every time he leaves base isn’t really something that he has the habit of doing: he just kind of learnt to deal with it, setting aside that healthy fear to channel it into productivity.

Now that he’s faced with the possibility that he could die and have his last words to Skye be something borderline offensive that he can’t even remember verbatim, though, it’s getting a little hard to ignore the sneaky suspicion that if he doesn’t do this he’ll regret it. Hell, he’s familiar enough with the irony of the universe that he wouldn’t be surprised in the least if he got shot without apologizing.

When Connor starts talking, Grant takes it as a sign from above that it’s time to call Skye – and use it as an excuse to get out of the conversation, since he’s at it.

“ _Oh, look who it is_ ,” Skye comments, before he can get a word in.

Well then. “I’m sorry,” he says, getting it out of the way immediately.

Their fight was stupid, it originated from Skye’s utter inability to cook a decent soup – Grant is definitely standing by his judgement on that one – and it somehow blew so out of portion that they ended up making it about _other_ things, like how Skye hacked her way into getting a position in SHIELD instead of going through the academy or how Grant is never there, always on mission, always prioritizing something that isn’t her.

“I didn’t mean it,” he adds. He knows that she’ll get that he was referring to his comments on how she cheated to become an agent. They both know that it cut deep, and he really doesn’t think any less of her because of it.

Alright, admittedly he was very dubious on her being agent material in the beginning, but she’s passionate, stubborn, a quick learner— and she’s a genius when it comes to computers, it’s a really useful skill to have.

“ _Me neither_ ,” she immediately says. “ _What you do is important_.”

“And you are a great asset,” he retorts.

“ _Aw, Robot, you’ll make me blush_ ,” she jokes, and the tension is immediately gone from his shoulders. He can picture her smile and the way she playfully tilts her head. He smiles too.

“What are you up to?” he asks.

“ _Oh, just— completely legally walking around SHIELD’s database and finding out that my husband is about to go in with no extraction team and only two field agents as back-up_ ,” she announces, casually. He doesn’t even bother commenting on how she doesn’t have the clearance to access that information – whatever she did to get it he’d prefer not to get involved, at least this way he can burst her out of whatever hole SHIELD will throw her in if they get fed up –, but he doesn’t miss the note of worry in her voice as she talks about his mission.

“I’ve done it a thousand times before,” he replies. “It’ll be fine.”

“ _I hope so, because you’d better not have called me only to feel free to get yourself shot_ ,” she threatens.

He rolls his eyes. “I promise I’ll be back to have some more of that _wonderful_ soup,” he grins.

She gasps loudly. “ _That’s_ not _tactful, Grant, not at all_ ,” she says, outraged. “ _I thought we agreed that you were sorry and that you didn’t mean it_.”

“Oh no, I meant it all about the soup,” he plays along. Connor is checking the firearms, he’ll probably soon make contact with their third man, who’s already on the ground. It’s nice to have some levity when getting ready for war. “I’m not sure why I married you, you are a terrible housewife.”

“ _Oh, let’s see— probably because not everyone would be okay with you_ bleeding everywhere _every other week?”_ she suggests. Well, she does deal remarkably well with his cuts opening up at the most inconvenient times.

“Good point,” he allows.

“ _I’m also remarkably beautiful_.”

“An even better point.”

He hears her light laugh on the other end of the line, and it’s difficult to remember what his life was like before he found her. “ _Seriously, though, be careful_ ,” Skye adds after a few seconds, sobering up.

He’s not sure if it makes him a bad person, but the evident crack of worry in her voice makes him widen his smile. “Aren’t I always?”

Skye scoffs. “ _Do you really want me to answer that?_ ”

“I’ll make it back in one piece,” he promises. “And maybe I can teach you how to make a decent soup.”

“ _I swear to god, if you don’t stop it already with that damn soup_ —”

“Love you too, baby,” Grant grins, nodding in Connor’s general direction when he gestures to him that they are almost ready. “I gotta go.”

“ _Love you_ ,” Skye replies, softly. “ _See you soon_.”

“Soon,” he promises, before ending the call. It always feels like he’s tearing off his arm or something, he’s almost tempted to act like a needy teenager and just start an endless chain of ‘love you more’s.

But he apologized, Skye knows he loves her, and he has a promise to keep. Can’t swear that he won’t come out of it bloody and bruised, but he’s sure as hell gonna make sure that he walks away on his own two feet.


End file.
